


Я сделаю это нежно

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character, Virgin Steve Rogers, fem!steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: просто однажды Стефани Роджерс опять оказывается самой смелой.





	Я сделаю это нежно

**Author's Note:**

> профиль автора [на фикбуке](ficbook.net/authors/462744)

  
— Ты первый.  
  
— Ничего не бойся. Тш-ш…  
  
Он обнимает нежно-нежно, прижимает ее спиной к своей груди, касается губами волос, и Стефани откидывается назад, подаваясь к Тони, старательно расслабляясь, отдаваясь в его руки. Странный страх не проходит до конца, но ослабевает под легкими касаниями губ, под поцелуями в шею, все это знакомо, все это они уже проходили, и это успокаивает. Тони шагает назад, утягивая ее за собой, садится на кровать, и Стефани уже хочет развернуться лицом, но он удерживает ее, подхватывает рукой под колени, и в итоге она оказывается сидящей на нем полубоком, практически на его руках, и Тони гладит ее ноги, гладит голую кожу, не отводя взгляда, темнеющего, вспыхивающего огненными бликами в неясном свете ночного города. И Стефани сама откидывается на спину, тянет его за собой, целует в улыбающиеся губы, трогает их языком, лижет, повторяет все, чему успела научиться, и тихо ахает, почувствовав во рту язык Тони. Быстрый, юркий, наглый, он проходит по кромке зубов, дотрагивается до неба, поглаживает ее язык. Это приятно, это приятно чуть меньше, чем тяжесть его тела сверху, когда Тони опускается чуть ниже, прижимается, гладит ее по спине, и кажется, что его рука сейчас прожжет на ней тонкий шелк. Он разрывает поцелуй, опускается губами вниз по шее, в вырез халата, ведет раскрытым ртом, касается кожи языком, оставляя влажные дорожки, которые мгновенно остывают в ночной прохладе. А потом Стефани подкидывает на кровати, она вскрикивает от неожиданности и интенсивности ощущений, когда он втягивает в горячий рот ее сосок и лижет прямо поверх ткани. Она выгибается, инстинктивно сводит ноги, вскидывает руки, зарываясь пальцами в темные растрепанные волосы, хватает его запястье, ведет его руку выше по своему бедру, смущаясь до невозможности и одновременно желая, чтобы он поторопился, сделал что-нибудь, что уймет жар, в который ее кинуло. Она, конечно, читала, пыталась понять, что ее ждет, но реальные ощущения не идут ни в какое сравнение с книгами, все намного сильнее, острее, ярче, чем она могла предположить. Она упускает момент, когда Тони приподнимает ее над постелью, стягивая халат, расстегивая лифчик, откидывая его прочь, потому что от того, что он говорит, ее накрывает накое смущение, что она перестает ощущать действительность. Стефани никогда не считала себя хоть сколь-нибудь красивой, желанной, потрясающей девочкой, но не верить ему не получается, воображение художницы рисует сотни описанных Тони картин, меняющихся со скоростью света, а потом из головы вылетают любые мысли, кроме: «О Боже», «Тони» и «еще».  
  
Старк сцепляет зубы до скрипа, осознавая, что даже с такой откровенной реакцией девушки спешить нельзя, как бы ни хотелось, что он, по факту, на минном поле, и его подспорье – только его опыт, потому что предсказать, как среагирует улучшенное тело на то или иное действие, практически невозможно. Ему кажется, что он никогда в жизни не был так аккуратен, так нежен, так чуток к партнерше, гладя, целуя, обнимая Стефани, вжесткую контролируя себя, невольно порадовавшись, что успел только пригубить алкоголь. А Стефани гнет от каждого его касания, и, наверное, ни одна девушка в его руках не реагировала так открыто и сильно на самые простые действия.  
  
Стефани бросает в дрожь от ощущения горячих губ на коже, грудь наливается и тянет, соски набухают, чуть ли не болят, трутся о тело Тони, попадают в его ладони, безжалостный язык проходится по вершинам, теребит в разные стороны, лижет, выцеловывает, а потом Тони отстранятся и дует на ее грудь, и Стефани вскрикивает от холодящего потока воздуха по влажной коже.  
  
Тони ведет губами к животу, гладит руками по ребрам, бокам, опускает руки на бедра, коленом раздвигает ее ноги, и Стефани на секунду опаляет жгучий стыд, но она не успевает даже вскинуться, как он кладет ладонь ей на лобок, сразу на кожу, под трусики, раскрывает давно мокрые горячие складки, растирает влагу, касается большим пальцем клитора, шепчет куда-то в живот успокаивающе: «Да, девочка, все хорошо, позволь мне, умница, такая горячая, так хочу тебя, красавица моя, покажи мне себя…» И Стефани выгибается на постели, замирая, задерживая дыхание, чувствуя, как он подхватывает под поясницу рукой, как стаскивает окончательно последнюю тряпочку, садится между ее бедер, раскидывая в сторону ее ноги, гладит, гладит, целует в щиколотку, в колено, поднимается губами по внутренней стороне бедра, и наконец прижимается губами к самой женской части ее тела.  
  
В первые мгновения она не чувствует ничего, кроме неудобства и все-таки стыда, пальцы там ощущались гораздо менее смущающее и более сильно, но раз, два, три касания, жесткие волосы его бородки на нежной коже, язык облизывает складки, касается клитора так, как недавно касался соска, проводит вверх-вниз, и Стефани давится воздухом, не в силах вдохнуть. Ноги сводит от непонятного, неидентифицируемого ощущения, грудь наливается еще больше, она чувствует, как из нее буквально вытекает влага, прямо на его пальцы, кружащие у входа в ее тело, потирающие, гладящие, и: «О-боже-Тони, что же ты делаешь, а-а-а-ах!».  
  
Старк позволяет себе победно ухмыльнуться – да, правильно реагируешь девочка, нравится, умница. Вытаскивает вторую руку из-под ее спины, на секунду сильно сжимая себя, облегчая собственное, уже зашкаливающее возбуждение, и жестко, локтем поперек тела внизу живота, фиксирует ее бедра, аккуратно, на пару сантиметров, погружая палец внутрь, и почти сразу нащупывает плотную преграду. Стефани предсказуемо дергается, зажимаясь, и Тони ведет руку обратно, поднимая голову, подтягивается наверх, походя вытирая рот рукой, целует, ведет языком, увлажняя пересохшие губы Стефы, шепчет: «Не бойся, тише, родная, не бойся, я буду нежен, не бойся». Обратный спуск к груди, втянуть сосок в рот, погладить языком, прикусить, добиться стона и расслабления тела, погладить от входа до клитора, приласкать, опустить руку обратно, и опять внутрь, не сильно,почти не дотрагиваясь до плевы, мягко, аккуратно, растягивая мышцы, расслабляя, приучая к ощущению, показывая, как хорошо может быть чувствовать что-либо внутри себя, да, вот так, не бойся, не зажимайся, молодец, девочка. Опуститься вновь вниз, поймать губами клитор, и давай, солнышко, кончай, это сложно в первый раз, но ты сможешь, с твоей-то чувствительностью…  
  
От касаний его губ сводит низ живота, наверх по позвоночнику раз за разом прокатываются горячие волны, и Стефани кончает, как никогда в жизни сама с собой, вскрикивая, зажмуриваясь до цветных кругов перед глазами, сжимая бедрами руку Тони, долго, сильно, ярко. У нее все еще шумит в ушах, когда она вскидывает взгляд на явно довольного собой Тони, и только потом ощущает, что он все еще поглаживает ее у входа, раз за разом погружая кончики пальцев в ее тело. Он подчиняется ее призывно вскинутой руке, поднимаясь, прижимаясь губами к губам, целуя мягко, легко, расслабляя еще больше, и Стефани кажется, что все ее тело сейчас как желе. Тони ложится на бок рядом с ней, закидывает ее ногу к себе на бедро – а когда он успел раздеться, она не чувствует ткани брюк — притягивая ее к себе, гладит по спине, по пояснице, по ягодицам, опускает руку ниже, снова касается входа кончиками пальцев, уже под ногой, и в момент очередного поцелуя Стефани чувствует, как вместе с пальцами к ней прижимается горячая твердая головка члена. Она бы и хотела вскинуться и зажаться, но тело все еще расслаблено в послеоргазменной неге, и получается только невнятно трепыхнуться, пока Тони рукой удерживает на месте ее бедра.  
  
В голове на секунду проясняется, и Стефани зажмуривается, готовится к боли, но боли нет, есть немного неприятное чувство растяжения, но Тони двигается медленно, короткими аккуратными толчками, неглубоко, несильно, притягивает ее к себе, ласкает рукой грудь, пощипывает соски, целует жестко, даже грубо, врывается языком в рот, заставляя застонать, отвлекает от происходящего внизу. И стоит ей выгнуться ему навстречу, как Тони укладывает ее обратно на спину, разрывает поцелуй, опирается на локоть, опускаясь ртом на грудь, убирает руку с бедра на клитор, лаская снова, гораздо сильнее, жестче, чем в первый раз, и все это, вместе со все еще мягкими, почти медитативными движениями бедер, толкает ее за грань второй раз.  
  
Второй оргазм легче, не такой насыщенный и сильный, и Стефани не закрывает глаз, наблюдая, как Тони, так же медленно выйдя из ее тела, стаскивает презерватив, отбрасывает его в сторону и в несколько жестких рывков рукой по члену доводит себя до финиша.  
  
Старк зажмуривается на пару секунд, пережидая финал собственного удовольствия, которое, в общем-то, не было фееричным, он знавал ощущения от секса куда сильнее, а тут необходимость сдерживаться, максимально контролировать себя, сделала свое дело. Но это ничего, он свое еще получит. То, что Стефани сегодня пришла к нему, било по нервам сильнее самого безумного оргазма. Тони, всегда считавший отсутствие опыта в постели скорее недостатком, сейчас был откровенно безгранично счастлив, целуя самую замечательную в мире женщину.


End file.
